Leave Out All The Rest Übersetzung
by x3AlicesCat
Summary: Nach der Nacht in der sie zusammen einen Babysitter gequält haben, wurden Trunks & Pan enge Freunde. Als Pan zehn ist geht sie mit ihrem Opa nach New York, wo sie sich schnell in Schwierigkeiten befindet. Jahre vergehen und Pan ist sechzehn, mit physischen und emotionalen Narben ihrer Vergangenheit & einem Stalker der offensichtlich ein Geheimnis birgt. Mehr innen!


DISCLAIMER

Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich klarstellen, dass der gesamte Inhalt dieser Story NICHT von mir ist. Alle Rechte an den Worten, die ihr hier lesen werdet, gehen ausschließlich an KaitAstrophe95, die so nett war, mich ihre wundervolle Story ‚Leave Out All The Rest', aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet genau so viel Spaß am Lesen dieser Geschichte haben, wie ich ihn hatte. Im Englischen ist die Geschichte bereits abgeschlossen, jedoch werde ich ein wenig Zeit brauchen, um die überarbeiteten Texte von KaitAstrophe95 zu übersetzen. Bleibt an der Story dran, denn ich kann euch sagen, sie ist mehr als lohnenswert!

Länge der kompletten Story: 50 Kapitel (ungefähr 97.737 Wörter)

Reviews:664

Favs: 62

Viel Spaß! Ab hier lest ihr KaitAstrophe95s Worte.

* * *

**WICHTIGE INFO: **

**1. Pan ist Son-Gokus and Chichis Tochter.**

**2. Son-Goku ist NICHT gestorben, als er Cell bekämpft hat und es gab auch KEINEN Buu.. Sorry, falls ihr den pinken Klecks mögt. Ich tu es auch!**

**3. Die ****Einstufung**** wird erhöht, desto weiter die Story kommt.**

**4. Das hier wird TrunksxPan und eine GotenxBra Story, also wenn ihr diese Paare nicht mögt, zwingt euch auch niemand sie zu lesen.**

**5. MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS!**

_**Volle Inhaltsangabe: Nachdem sie sich verbündet hatten, um einem Babysitter eines Nachts einen Streich zu spielen, wurden Trunks und Pan beste Freunde. Jahre vergingen und die zwei scheinen enger befreundet zu sein als jemals zuvor. Als Pan zehn Jahre alt ist, lädt ihr Großvater **__**(Rinderteufel) **__**sie ein, um mit ihm für ein paar Jahre nach New York zu reisen. Nach einem Missverständnis mit Trunks, stimmt Pan zu nach New York zu fahren. Trunks und Pan klären das Problem und einigen sich darauf, beste Freunde zu bleiben. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Pan einen Jungen namens Tony trifft, der nichts Gutes verheißt, und es dauert nicht lange, bis Tony Pan dazu bekommt mit schlechten Angewohnheiten anzufangen. Nachdem etwas Schreckliches passiert, kehren der **__**Rinderteufel **__**und Pan nach Japan zurück. Trunks ist entschlossen herauszufinden, was wirklich mit Pan passiert ist und dazu, ihr zu helfen gesund zu werden. Es bleibt eine Schande, dass eine Person aus Pans Vergangenheit, sie nicht loslassen will und ein großes Geheimnis im Ärmel versteckt hält.**_

**Eins – Verbündete**

„Wir brauchen keinen Babysitter!", teilte ein sturer Trunks seiner Mutter mit, als sie sich fertig machte, um aus der Tür zu gehen.

Bulma verschränkte ihre Arme, während sie ihren zehn Jahre alten Sohn ansah. „Letztes Mal, als ich dir die Verantwortung überlassen habe, ist das Haus fast abgebrannt und ich war nur für zehn Minuten weg."

„Das war Dad", Trunks verschränkte seine Arme ebenfalls.

„Trunks, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit…", Bulma drehte sich um, um heraus zu gehen. „Son-Goku, ChiChi und dein Vater warten alle auf mich."

„Aber Mama, ich bin der Älteste, ich kann auf alle aufpassen!"

„Ach wirklich?", bezweifelte Bulma, „Du kannst Pan und Bra im Auge behalten?"

Trunks schaute über seine Schulter, nur um Bra mit ihren Puppen spielen zu sehen und Pan, wie sie sie dabei beobachtete.

„Die sind fünf Jahre alt", er zuckte mit den Schultern, sich wieder zu seiner Mutter umdrehend. „Wie schlimm können die schon sein?"

Bulma seufzte. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal Trunks, wenn wir nicht so lange weg sind. Aber jetzt würde ich mich besser fühlen, wenn ihr hier jemanden bei euch habt."

„Aber wir sind Sayajins! Wir-"

„Komm schon, Weib!", kam Vegetas Stimme von draußen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Son-Goten und Pan noch einmal Tschüss sagen gehen…", waren Chichis Worte.

„Sie sind okay, Schatz", sagte Son-Goku ihr.

„Weib!", sagte Vegeta noch einmal, dieses Mal lauter.

„Ich komme!", schrie Bulma nach draußen, bevor sie sich zu Trunks umdrehte. „Tut mir leid, Honey. Wir sehen uns später", sie küsste ihn auf seinen Kopf und war verschwunden.

„Kannst du das glauben?!", Trunks kochte, drehte sich um, um Son-Goten anzusehen, der eine Hand voll Cookies aß.

„Was glauben?", fragte Son-Goten verwirrt.

„Sie hat uns einfach mit einem Babysitter allein gelassen! Wir können auf uns selbst aufpassen!"

„Wir sind erst zehn…", sagte Son-Goten.

„Trotzdem, wir könnten das besser als dieses Mädchen – sie achtet nicht einmal auf uns! Sie war im Wohnzimmer Fernseh gucken und hat mit ihrem Handy telefoniert, seit sie hier ankam!"

„Über wen redet ihr?", fragte Pan, zu ihnen herüber kommend.

„Geh weg, Pan", Son-Goten sah seine Schwester finster an.

„Ich möchte wissen, über wen ihr redet", bat Pan.

„Unseren Babysitter", schnaubte Trunks. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass unsere Mütter mir nicht vertrauen, auf euch aufpassen zu können!"

„Ich würde dir auch nicht vertrauen, auf uns aufpassen zu können.", verkündete Son-Goten.

Trunks sah seinen Freund genervt an. „Ich würde meinen Job viel besser machen, als dieses Mädchen!"

„Macy", warf Pan ein.

„Was?", Trunks sah sie verwirrt an.

„Der Name des Mädchens ist Macy", erklärte Pan.

Trunks sagte spöttisch: „Es interessiert mich nicht, wie sie heißt."

„Wir sollten etwas dagegen tun", fügte Pan hinzu. „Sie ausflippen lassen, indem wir ihr einen Streich spielen oder sowas."

Trunks sah sie voller Überraschung an, bevor er grinste. „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee!"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Son-Goten, seinen letzten Keks essend.

„Oh, das wirst du schon noch sehen", er rieb seine Hände aneinander. „Bist du dabei?"

Son-Goten runzelte die Stirn. „Auf keinen Fall, du bringst mich immer in Schwierigkeiten."

„Kann ich helfen?" Pan sah auf, um Trunks mit großen Augen anzusehen.

Trunks sah unsicher auf sie hinab. Er wusste wirklich nicht viel über Pan, außer, dass sie Son-Gotens kleine Schwester war und sie mit Bra spielte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr trauen konnte, andererseits war es ihre Idee gewesen, den Streich zu spielen.

„Okay", sagte Trunks.

„Yay!", schrie Pan.

„Shhh", sagte Trunks ihr eine Hand über ihren Mund haltend. „Wenn wir das tun, müssen wir leise sein – verstanden?" Pan nickte, als Trunks seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm.

„Ihr zwei seid dabei, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", warnte Son-Goten.

„Gut, vielleicht wird das dann meiner Mutter beweisen, keinen Babysitter mehr einstellen zu sollen."

Son-Goten schüttelte nur seinen Kopf – er wusste, dass man Trunks nicht stoppen konnte. Wenn der lavendelhaarige Junge eine Idee hatte, konnte man ihn nicht mehr stoppen. Und nun half seine kleine Schwester Trunks… Macy tat Son-Goten leid.

„Okay", sagte Trunks, als er und Pan im Badezimmer waren, um nach Material Ausschau zu halten. „Wir können ihr einen klassischen spielen – Vaseline auf den Türgriff schmieren. Meine Mutter hat eine Fernbedienung, die die Türklingel schellen lassen kann. Wenn Macy den Griff anfasst, wird sie Vaseline auf ihrer ganzen Hand haben und wird sie sich waschen müssen."

„Können wir nicht irgendwas in die Seife packen, was ihre Hände grün färbt oder so?"

„Lebensmittelfarbe! Du bist ein Genie! Wir können Lebensmittelfarbe benutzen – sie wird sich ihre Hände waschen und die Farbe wird ihre Hände einfärben. Nun zu einem anderen Streich – Ich werde die Klimaanlage erhöhen und Macy wird's ganz schön heiß werden. Wenn sie sich ihre Hände wäscht, werde ich Babypuder auf den Deckenventilator packen. Um dies allerdings tun zu können, musst du sie für mich im Auge behalten und mich wissen lassen, wenn sie fertig mit Händewaschen ist."

Pan nickte. „Wie kann ich dir Bescheid sagen?"

„Kannst du pfeifen?", fragte Trunks, selbst pfeifend. Pan schürte die Lippen, um zu pfeifen. Es war nicht besonders gut, es fing tief an und wurde immer schriller.

„Das ist gut genug", erklärte Trunks ihr, sie aus dem Badezimmer heraus und in die Küche hinein führend. „Welche Farbe möchtest du?"

Pan dachte einige Sekunden darüber nach. „Blau", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Blau soll es sein", sagte Trunks, sich die Farbe schnappend. Dann gab er Pan die Vaseline. „So leise wie du kannst, packst du ein wenig von dieser hier auf den Türgriff, während ich die Seife präpariere."

Pan nickte, als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer aufmachte. Macy saß in dem Liegesessel, Fernseh schauend, doch ihre Augen wanderten manchmal zu ihrem Handy, um auf eine Nachricht zu antworten. In der Ecke des Raumes spielte Bra mit ihren Puppen – es schien, als läge Son-Goten schlafend neben ihr auf dem Boden. Bra nutzte dies aus und benutzte seinen Rücken als Platz, um ihre Puppen abzulegen.

Pan ging auf ihre Hände und Knie herunter, so dass Macy sie nicht sehen konnte. So leise sie konnte, krabbelte sie zu der Tür herüber. Sich etwas von der Vaseline nehmend, verteilte sie es auf dem Türgriff. Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden war, krabbelte sie zurück in die Küche, dabei nur eine Hand benutzend.

„Hier", sagte Trunks, als er ein feuchtes Handtuch benutzte, um die Vaseline von ihren Fingern zu bekommen. „Du kannst reden, weißt du – nur sei leise."

Pan lächelte ihn nur an, nicht viel zu sagen habend. Trunks sah sie an - er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Son-Goten denken konnte, dass sie nervig sei. So weit war sie ein guter Komplize gewesen…

„Ich hab die Fernbedienung in meinem Pulli", erzählte Trunks ihr. „Wir werden ins Wohnzimmer gehen und dann werde ich den Knopf drücken, damit die Klingel schellt. Wenn sie in die Küche geht, folge ihr."

„Dann pfeife ich?", fragte Pan.

Trunks lächelte. „Ja, dann pfeifst du, aber nur, wenn sie zurück kommt."

„Okay", erwiderte Pan, sich eine von seinen Händen schnappend, als sie ihn in das Wohnzimmer führte. Trunks schaute auf ihre Hände hinab, seine Augen weit vor Schock. Niemandem war es erlaubt seine Hand zu halten, vor allem einem Mädchen nicht! Aus irgendeinem Grund jedoch, zog er sie von Pan nicht weg, sie war nicht widerlich oder eklig. Sie war weich und warm. Er würde es niemals gegenüber jemandem zugeben, doch er mochte es.

„Wo wart ihr zwei?", fragte Macy, eine Augenbraue hebend, als sie die beiden sah.

„Trainieren", log Trunks.

Macy rollte mit den Augen. „Werd' erwachsen."

Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern – das Trainieren war für ihn ein Teil seines Lebens. Er kämpfte schon genauso lange, wie er laufen konnte. Das hatte sein Vater sicher gestellt. Trunks sah zu Pan herunter und sah, dass sie vorgab, fern zu sehen. Langsam sah sie zu ihm hinauf und lächelte sanft. Trunks nickte, bevor sie ihm ebenfalls zunickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie bereit war.

Ein paar Sekunden später schellte die Türklingel. Trunks wartete, dass Macy aufstehen würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Trunks knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er den Knopf wieder drückte, damit die Türklingel schellte.

Macy war verärgert, als sie sich umdrehte, um Trunks anzusehen. „Habt ihr einen Butler oder sowas?"

„Wenn wir den hätten, warum wärst du dann hier?", stellte Trunks in Frage.

Macy rollte mit den Augen. „Einer von euch soll gehen und sie öffnen."

„Können wir nicht", sagte Pan. „Wir sind nur Kinder und da könnte ein Fremder an der Tür sein. Du musst sie öffnen."

„Das ist dumm", grummelte Macy, aufstehend. „AH! Was ist dieser Mist?!", schrie sie, als ihre Hand die Vaseline berührte. Sie schrie laut, während sie in die Küche stampfte. Pan ließ Trunks Hand los, bevor sie Macy folgte. Trunks beobachtete sie grinsend – der Plan funktionierte bis jetzt bestens.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bevor Macy anfing herum zu schreien, dass ihre Hände sich Blau färbten. Sie schnappte sich ein Papiertuch und versuchte gewaltsam, das Blau von ihren Händen zu bekommen – ohne Glück.

„Weißt du wie man pfeift?", fragte Pan.

„Nein", Macy grunzte, als sie ihre Hände unter Wasser hielt, um das Blau ab zu bekommen.

„Ich kann pfeifen", erzählte Pan ihr.

„Das ist schön", sagte Macy, nicht wirklich interessiert. Sich dazu entschließend, dass es unnütz war, begann sie sich wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer zu begeben.

„Guck", sagte Pan, sich vor Macy stellend und ihren komischen Ton pfeifend.

„Schön" wiederholte Macy, um Pan herum gehend. Die beiden gingen zurück in das Wohnzimmer, um alles unverändert vorzufinden. Der Fernseher war immer noch an, Bra spielte immer noch mit ihren Puppen, Son-Goten schlief immer noch und Trunks saß auf der Couch.

„Woah, hast du einen Schlumpf erwürgt?", fragte er, auf Macys Hände sehend.

Marcy sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Hast du damit irgendwas zu tun?", sie hielt ihm die Hände hin.

„Was soll ich haben?", fragte Trunks, verwirrt spielend.

Macy schnaubte, bevor sie ihr Handy überprüfte. „Es ist 20:30, Zeit für euch, ins Bett zu gehen."

Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern, als er von der Couch hüpfte. Er trat Son-Goten wach und verschlafen machte sich der Son-Goku-Verschnitt auf den Weg, die Treppen hinauf. Bra folgte ihm, all ihre Puppen tragend. Trunks und Pan brauchten am längsten, da sie neben den Treppen stoppten und die Klimaanlage von 23 Grad auf 32 zu stellten. Jetzt würde es ganz schön heiß werden.

Son-Goten fiel leicht wieder in den Schlaf und mit ihren Puppen an sich gekuschelt, tat Bra dies auch. Trunks und Pan zogen sich um, gingen aber nicht ins Bett. Sie versteckten sich auf dem Treppenabsatz, darauf wartend, dass Macy den Ventilator anschaltete. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile selbst Luft zugefächert hatte, tat sie es endlich.

Babypuder fiel von überall herunter. Alles war bedeckt, inklusive Macy. Pan ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen heraus und Trunks konnte sich nicht helfen außer es ihr gleich zu tun. Macy hörte sie lachen und starrte die beiden an.

„Ich wusste, ihr steckt dahinter!", schrie sie, auf sie zu rennend.

„Komm! Ich weiß, wo wir uns verstecken können!" Trunks griff nach einer von Pans Händen, sie den Weg entlang führend.

Trunks brachte sie in die dritte Etage in einen Schrank, indem alte Kleidung hing. Spiele füllten die Regale zusammen mit alten Decken, die seine Oma Bunny vor Jahren gestrickt hatte. Es war sehr dunkel. Trunks konnte, dank seiner Sayajin Gene, gut sehen, doch Pan war noch jung.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er, sich hinsetzend.

„Ja, es ist nur wirklich sehr dunkel", sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Es ist okay, ich bin hier. Gib deinen Augen 'ne Minute und sie werden sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen."

„Macy war sauer", sagte Pan.

Trunks lächelte leicht. „Jap."

„Denkst du, sie wird uns finden?"

„Nein, ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt in den dritten Stock kommt."

Minuten vergingen, als es schließlich kalt wurde. So kalt, dass Pans Zähne aufeinander klapperten.

„Sie muss die Klimaanlage wieder herunter gedreht haben", seufzte Trunks. Er stand auf, und tastete nach einer Decke, bevor er eine herunter nahm. Er legte sie sich selbst um, bevor er sich neben Pan setzte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Pan lehnte sich mehr an Trunks, als sie die Decke näher zu sich zog. Trunks fühlte sich seltsam – und dumm fühlte er sich auch. Dumm, da er nicht realisiert hatte, wie cool Pan sein konnte. Jedoch war er die wenigen Male, die sich die Sons und Briefs getroffen hatten, viel zu beschäftigt gewesen mit Son-Goten zu spielen oder zu kämpfen, um Pan überhaupt zu bemerken. Sie war das erste Mädchen, außer seiner Mutter und Schwester, bei dem er nicht dachte, dass sie widerlich war.

„Wir geben ein gutes Team ab, Trunks", flüsterte Pan.

Trunks lächelte. „Jap, das tun wir, Panna."

„Panna?", fragte Pan, etwas die Nase verziehend. „Was ist das?"

„Dein neuer Spitzname."

Pan legte den Kopf schief, um darüber nachzudenken. „Niemand nennt mich Panna."

„Nun, ich tu es", erklärte Trunks ihr, immer noch lächelnd.

„Wie ein Name, bei dem nur du mich nennen darfst? Wie mein Papa der Einzige ist, der mich Panny nennen darf?"

„Jap", nickte Trunks. Er mochte die Idee, der Einzige zu sein, der sie Panna nennen durfte.

„Nun, wenn ich einen Spitznamen habe, dann brauchst du auch einen", sagte Pan.

„Nein brauch ich nicht!", erklärte Trunks ihr schnell. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was sie sich einfallen lassen würde.

„Trunksie!", sagte Pan, ihn anlächelnd.

„Keine Chance, Panna!", sagte er ihr. „Du kannst mich nicht… Trunksie nennen", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Pookie? Fluffy? Snugg-"

„Nein, nein, nein!". sagte Trunks, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. All diese Namen fand er lächerlich.

Pans Augen wurden groß, als sie ihre Unterlippe hervorschob. „Aber du hast mir einen Spitznamen gegeben…"

„Nicht weinen…", sagte er, ihre Augen feucht werden sehend.

„Ich möchte dir einen schönen Namen geben", sagte Pan.

Trunks seufzte. „Na gut, aber du kannst mich unter keinen Umständen so in der Öffentlichkeit nennen, oder wenn wir uns unter anderen Leuten befinden!"

Pan nickte, da sie verstand. „Okay, Trunksie!" Sie umarmte ihn fest. Trunks seufzte laut, während er mit den Augen rollte – vielleicht würde sie es ja vergessen.

Stunden später, als die Erwachsenen zurück kamen, waren diese nicht erfreut die Unordnung zu sehen, die Trunks und Pan gemacht hatten. Das ließ sich allerdings nicht damit vergleichen, wie sauer sie auf Macy waren. Sie hatte Trunks und Pan verloren. Die Beiden waren drei Stunden vermisst gewesen. Nach dreißig minütiger Suche, hatte Son-Goku sie schlafend in einem Schrank gefunden. Macy wurde nie wieder eingestellt und Bulma wusste es besser, als einen anderen Babysitter einzustellen – Trunks und Pan würden nur etwas noch Schlimmeres anstellen.

* * *

**So das war das erste Kapitel, lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Entweder zu meinen Übersetzungskünsten, oder Kommis generell zu der Fanfic, ich werd es weiterleiten. Also reviewn, was das Zeug hält ; )**


End file.
